Fake
by hoshi-ni-onegai
Summary: Equipped with a fake name, a wounded Inuyasha goes to the hospital and encounter's a certain doctor. AU. Two-shot. InuxKag
1. Fake

Author Notes: Since I was on a Rurouni Kenshin one-shot kick, I decided to change gears a little and delve back into the lives of our beloved hanyou and miko. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ world and all characters depicted are a creation of mangaka, Takahashi Rumiko.

**Fake**

By Hoshi-ni-Onegai

This seemed like the worst idea Miroku had come up with as of yet. Inuyasha had no doubt that his partner would come up with far worse ideas, but he knew that this one would always be high up on the "incredibly stupid" list.

He grumbled as he filled out the hospital check-in forms. Filling in a fake name, address, and phone number he tried to remember his fake birthday. Taking out his alias identification, he scribbled. "Scott Miller."

There was absolutely no way that he looked like a Scott, much less a Miller. He was full-blooded Japanese and there was no denying his facial features or his black hair.

He glanced around the group of people in the waiting room. There was enough of an ethnic diversity that he didn't stand out, or look suspicious. He also had confidence in his dialect training, and that he wouldn't give himself away the moment his mouth opened.

But Scott Miller? Who the hell came up with that name?

After turning in the medical history form Inuyasha sat back down. From what Miroku had told him, hospitals didn't check if you were the person you said you are as long as you were self-pay and an out-patient. So Miroku had sent him off to get treated at the city hospital because the bullet in his left shoulder and the long gash down his leg needed more than what a first aid kit provided.

Inuyasha frowned. This was the first time he allowed himself to get this badly injured on a job. Sure, there were the occasional bumps, bruises, and grazed bullets -but nothing to this extent.

He would have usually sucked it up and waited until his flight back to Japan, but this particular job had required an elaborate two-week stay in New York and he still had a week left. Reasons like these were why he hated foreign jobs. He liked being on his home turf, but he was also not one turn down a job.

He waited for two hours before he was showed to a room with rows of temporary hospital beds, all divided by curtains. While he waited for another hour and a half on the bed, he started getting light-headed. He was lost more blood than he had previously thought.

He was dazing in and out when he finally heard a questioning voice call his fake name. "Mr. Miller?"

He cracked his eyes open to see an equally Japanese looking woman giving him the once over with her grey-blue gaze.

Not really of the right mind he answered in Japanese, "Hai?"

She raised a brow and set down his chart on a small table next to the bed. "Mr. Miller huh? Speak any English there buddy?"

He could barely muster the words. "Yeah." He had definitely lost more blood than he had thought.

A serious look struck across her face as she went into full-on doctor mode and took his vitals. Yelling for a nurse, he could hear the doctor yelling at the nurse for not putting him higher up on the priority list. Inuyasha rolled his eyes mentally. The nurse probably didn't notice that his clothes were soaked through with blood because they were all black.

He felt his gurney moving and he peeked open his eyes to look up at the ceiling lights that raced above him. He was getting moved? "Where are you taking me?"

"Just to the surgery wing," when she saw his eyes widen she shook her head. " We're not cutting you open, there's just not any room in the ER right now to do a blood transfusion."

He nodded his head weakly, "And who are you?"

Pushing the gurney in to the elevator the woman smiled and he felt himself blacking out, "I'll be your doctor during your time here. I'm Dr. Higurashi."

When he finally came to, his head was groggy. Raising an arm to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he noticed that he had a syringe in his right arm and a bag of blood attached to the other end.

He looked around the room and noticed he was alone. He wasn't in the jam-packed room of the ER and he was on a slightly bigger bed. How long had he been out?

His leg was killing him and he looked down at the previous gashed up leg, it was now clean and neatly stitched. He could also feel that his shoulder had been tended to.

"Oh, you're awake."

He whipped his head toward the door to see the woman from earlier. "You're..."

"Dr. Higurashi. I'll be your attending physician."

"Japanese."

She shrugged, "That too." Walking up to him she took his pulse and check the hanging blood bag. "You're doing pretty well there Mr. Miller."

He frowned at the name, it sounded stupid when he was being called that.

She scribbled down his status on his chart and looked up to catch his frown. "What? Would you rather have me call you Scott?"

Inuyasha glared at the woman, she was obviously suspicious and didn't believe for a moment that his name was Scott Miller. He would rather change the subject then have his cover blown by an overly perceptive doctor, "How long have I been out?"

She glanced at the chart then at her watch, "A little over three hours. Your family hasn't been notified since you didn't put anyone down as an emergency contact or your next of kin."

He nodded, "So how much longer until I can leave?"

"About half an hour," hanging his chart at the end of his bed and clipping her pen into her coat pocket she crossed her arms. "Why don't I call someone to drive you home? A family member, a friend, your wife."

"I'm not married."

She shrugged, "A friend then."

He looked her over then laid back into the bed, "You and I both know I'm not from around here. Look, I'm here on business so I don't know anyone in the city."

She scrutinized him for a moment then sighed, "You walked here right?"

"What of it?"

She rolled her eyes, "If you act a little bit politer I'll drive you to your hotel. My shift ends in an hour. By the time you get discharged, I'll be heading home."

He stared at her calculatingly, "What's in it for you?"

"The pleasure of your company," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just wait for me in the lobby and I'll drive your wounded ass home."

"You can't say ass to a patient."

She laughed as she headed out of the room, "You conduct business with bullets and you use a fake name to check into a hospital, I don't need any lip from you buddy."

During the next hour a nurse came in to remove the syringe, wrap his wounds, and brought him a fresh pair of scrubs.

"What happened to my clothes?"

She pointed toward the biohazardous waste bin, "Those clothes were not salvageable. We had to cut through them to get to your wounds. The only thing we found on you was your wallet."

She handed him a hospital standard zip-lock bag that had "Scott Miller" written on it with a permanent marker. Inside the bag was his brown wallet and nothing else.

After changing into the navy surgical scrubs he went to the lobby to pay his hospital bill. The only way to pay for it without a paper trail was with cash, so he had to go to the ATM in the lobby to withdraw enough money. He shook his head, how did four hours in the hospital amount to so much money? He grumbled as he to took the money out in increments of $500. By the time he was through with it, the ATM would have nothing left in its reserve. He was never happier than now to have all his expenses covered by the agency.

Limping out the hospital doors he could hear footsteps chasing after him.

"Scott! Scott Miller!" Turning around he saw his doctor running over to him. She was no longer in scrubs and instead in jeans, t-shirt, corduroy blazer, with a tote bag slung over her shoulder. "I told you to wait in the lobby."

He narrowed his eyes, "I didn't think you were serious. And I can take a cab or a bus."

She rolled her eyes and gestured him in the direction of the parking garage. "Did I sound like I was joking? Anyways, I'm going to drive you home whether you like it or not Scott Miller."

Coming up to a black sedan she unlocked the doors and slipped in. He eyed the car momentarily, and then opened his door.

Peeking up at him she sighed, "It's not a trap, so get in."

After he strapped himself in, she peeled out of her parking spot.

"So where to Scott Miller?"

"42nd and 3rd."

"Right by Grand Central Terminal?"

"Yeah." He kept an eye on her, making sure she didn't trying anything. "Do you drive all your patients home?"

She shrugged, "Only ones that take business trips to New York and get shot during the process... So, you know -maybe twice a week."

He sensed her sarcasm. He didn't appreciate that she was getting amusement at his expense. "So what are you doing in New York?"

She frowned and glanced at him for a moment then brought her eyes back to the street. "As opposed to what? Being in Milwaukee?"

"No, Japan."

She shrugged, "My parents moved here when I was in middle school. I ended up going to college here, then med school... the rest, as they say, is history."

"Your parents are in New York?"

She shook her head, "Nah. I have no family in the states anymore. After my dad died my mom and brother moved back to Tokyo to live with my grandfather."

"So you decided to stick around here? Alone?"

She laughed, "You make it sound like I'm completely lonely here. Look, I have friends and co-workers -it's not bad."

"So you're here permanently."

She stole quick glimpse in his direction, "If you had asked me that question last week, the answer would have been yes. But I was recently offered a job I couldn't say no to in Tokyo, so I'll be heading back. This is actually my last week working at that hospital."

Looking outside his window Inuyasha realized that they were getting further and further away from hustle and bustle of Manhattan. He glared at her as she drove across the George Washington Bridge and into New Jersey. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

A smirked played across her lips as the bridge ended and she was driving through an industrial part of town. "That's the second time you're asking me that question. You should have a little bit more faith in your doctor."

He snarled, "Who the fuck are you?"

She shook her head, "You already asked me that question."

She suddenly jerked the wheel and the car swiveled into an abandoned gravel-covered lot. With a speed he did not expect from a surgeon she pulled out a gun and pressed the barrel up against his forehead.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm your new teammate."

His mind was blank for a moment, he could barely process the gun held to his head -let alone her words.

His door opened and a familiar man in a black suit grinned down at him. "I see you met Kagome."

Recognizing his partner Inuyasha visibly relaxed and frowned, "What the hell is going on Miroku."

Miroku stepped back to let Inuyasha step out of the car. Kagome had put her gun away and turned the ignition off. Getting out of the car she stood by the two men.

"I told you we were in New York to retrieve someone."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, then back at Miroku. "Her?"

"She's been recruited by the higher ups. They wanted a doctor on our team and she's apparently classically trained."

"In what? The piano."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Lock picking, rope work, gymnastics, and I'd say I know my way around gun."

Inuyasha glanced at the both of them, "And this was the best way you could come up with introducing her to me?"

Miroku shrugged, "Its more fun this way."

"I'll shove fun down your damn throat if you pull something like this again."

Grinning she extended her hand out, "Like I said, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm the newest member of your team."

He shook his head but took her hand anyways. "Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"No, just Kagome. When you join this organization you lose your life -and that includes your last name."

She searched his amethyst eyes. He did not appreciate the searching -it felt like she would find something out about him that he wouldn't want to reveal.

"What is your real name anyways Scott Miller?"

He hesitated, there was something about this woman that he could feel was going to be trouble.

"Inuyasha," he said precariously.

She grinned, "That's a mouthful -good thing you don't have a last name."

He glared at her. Yes, this one was going to be trouble.


	2. Mile High Discomfort

Author Notes: Okay, so it may not be a one-shot. It's a two-shot (do such things exist?). I don't plan to extend this into anything full blown, but I like revisiting Inuyasha and Kagome in this realm.

**Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ world and all characters depicted are a creation of mangaka, Takahashi Rumiko.**

**Mile High Discomfort**

By Hoshi-ni-Onegai

She hated flying. There was probably no other form of transportation she detested as much as flying.

Kagome adjusted herself on the unnecessarily uncomfortable seat once more as she tried to find a good position. The moment she rested her against the window her head rattled from the vibrations of the engine, and the other side was a woman with a baby boy. The woman was already juggling enough with the child, the poor mother didn't need to be bothered with Kagome's drool along with the baby's staining her shirt.

Kagome looked down at her watch. She groaned. She had hoped in some kind amazing twist of fate, fourteen hours had passed without her realizing it. Unfortunately, it had only been twenty minutes since takeoff. They were barely in the air, and they had finally reached thirty-six thousand feet and cruising altitude -according to the captain.

What wasn't helping matters was the baby that was crying next to her who was having none of his mother's cooing.

Kagome sighed, "Do you have a pacifier?"

The woman took a brief moment to take the attention away from the baby, "A pacifier?"

Kagome nodded as she carefully took the crying child as the mother dug through the diaper bag. Finally pulling out a pacifier she gave it to Kagome, "He doesn't like it. He never wants it."

Smiling Kagome took the item and offered it to the infant. After fussing a few short moments, the baby finally took the pacifier. After a few sucking motions the child finally calmed down and lulled itself to sleep. The mother stared wide-eyed at her child who was now sound asleep in a stranger's arms.

"How did you do that?"

She shrugged in response, "He doesn't know how to get rid of the pressure in his ears. Usually I tell parents to give their kids gum for a long flight, but for a baby a pacifier will do the trick."

"Pressure in his ears?"

"You know, when your ears pop because of altitude change. He just panics, because it feels like his head is about to explode -the same way a baby freaks out when it hasn't been burped."

The mother sighed in relief just as the stewardess came over to their seats. Kneeling next to the woman the stewardess said a polite tone of voice. "I was able to get the gentleman in the back to switch seats with you so that you can sit with your husband."

The mother smiled, "Thank god. I really appreciate it."

Gathering up the diaper bag the mother stood up and took the baby from Kagome.

"Thank you so much for the pacifier trick. Me and everyone on this plane is grateful little Sean hear isn't wailing his little heart out all the way to Tokyo."

Nodding, Kagome sighed and settled back into her seat as the mother made her way down the cramped aisle. This would be Kagome's first trip back to Japan in a little over fifteen years. She had avoided it -especially because of the long flight- but mostly because she hadn't found the time to go back. But at the end of the day, she really hated planes.

It wasn't that she was scared of flying. No, far from it. She had flown enough times in her life and known enough about statistics to know that she was most likely to die crossing the street to work every day then flying on a commercial jet. But that didn't change the fact that the plane was like the modern version of a torture devise. It was as if the person who designed the interior of the plane had never been on a flight longer than twenty minutes. The seats were uncomfortable. There was barely enough leg room if a person even had the smallest of carry-on items stored below the seat in front of them. The stale air that circulated with coughs, sneezes, breaths, and farts. Yes, farts. There was always the sent that clung in the air of reused air. The food also left so much to be desired. Whoever decided the menu was obviously a vindictive person who barely passed culinary school. She hated the constant hum. She hated barely hearing herself think. And she hated never really falling asleep. The overused and itchy blankets along with the unsubstantial pillow did nothing to add luxury to the experience either. There was nothing pleasant about a plane ride.

"Don't you just look miserable?"

Kagome frowned and turned toward the man that plopped himself in the seat next to her. She rolled her eyes at him, "Five hundred plus people on this plane and you end up being the guy switches seat with that lady?"

"What was I supposed to do? Say no to a mother and baby?"

"I thought the whole point why our seats were separated was so no one thought we knew each other."

"It is, but nothing draws attention to someone like a dude demanding to sit next to another dude while a seat just opened up next to a gorgeous twenty-something doctor."

Rolling her eyes she pushed the button on her arm rest to tilt the seat back. "Flattery will get you nowhere Inuaysha. Now, let me sleep."

Inuyasha shook his head, "It's two in the afternoon in New York. How the hell are you sleepy?"

"I'm not. I just prefer sleeping through the plane experience instead of going through the entire thing."

"What? You're afraid of flying?"

She glared at him and snapped back, "No. I just find it unbelievably uncomfortable."

He shrugged as he also leaned back his seat and settled in. "I don't mind it. Fourteen hours is a bit long, but it's not terrible."

"I don't know how you can stand it."

He smirked and leaned closer to her to whisper, "Want to stay distracted by joining the mile high club?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "You're an idiot and a cliché."

"Oh come on. It's not a far cry from what we did last night."

Readjusting herself once again in her seat, she seemed barely phased by his words. "It is a far cry. There is no room for what we did last night here."

"What about a repeat of the shower from this morning?"

She lifted the armrest between them and leaned against his side. Sighing in satisfaction she pulled the stiff navy blue blanket around her. "Get off it. Now let me sleep. You make a good pillow so don't move."

As Kagome finally found a comfortable nook between Inuyasha's shoulder and chin, he sighed. He had known the girl for barely a week. Sure, they had slept together -but that wasn't something so unusual for him. The fact that he was letting her use him as a human pillow on the other hand was something he would have never let anyone do.

Sliding his arm to wrap around her shoulder he settled in for the long flight. He was right, she would be trouble.


End file.
